Humans of Tokyo: Akane Featured
by Idreamofaprince
Summary: What if Akane was featured in the Humans of Tokyo page? (orig. Humans of Ny by Hony) What would she say? How would Ranma react? Story after the failed wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2, Facebook and The Humans of New York page. I am just doing this for fun so don't sue me.I just want to incorporate the pages on my story. However in this story, I used Tokyo instead of NY. Also nerima is in tokyo.

So...

Nabiki was checking on her facebook page. She was bored to death. Kasumi as usual was busy in the kitchen, her dad and mr. Saotome was playing shougi, obasama-Nodoka was out shopping and Ranma was doing his training in the dojo. While Akane, well, she has been out of the dojo all of the time this past week. It was a week after the failed wedding and she knows her sister is bothered and hurt by it. Akane has the tendency to keep things to herself rather than talking about it. As for her so-called brother in law, well, Ranma is even a hundred times better in keeping things compare to Akane.

As she scanned her facebook page, she recoginzed "The Humans in Tokyo" page and then she saw a familiar face and she can't help but screamed!

"Mina, Akane has been featured in The Humans in Tokyo" page! She started running down stairs.

Nabiki screamed so hard that everyone started to gather around her and her ipad. Look everyone it's Akane!

And then everyone saw the beautiful face of Akane. Ranma himself found her picture utterly hot and sexy.

"Oh my beautiful daughter has been spotted! Otousan is so proud!" Soun exclaimed happily.

It was only put up for about 30 minutes but it has already gotten 467,789 likes and 2K comments.

"What does it say"? Kasumi asked.

And then Nabiki started reading Akane's quote:

"The wedding was a big failure, but I could not blame anyone, it was an arrange marriage anyway. I have grown to love him though and he told me he loves me, but he took back his words right before we are to be wed. A lot of things happened and the wedding did not push through. I am tired of the charade you know, it hurts, maybe it is not meant to be. Sometimes, I wonder if this relationship is still worth fighting for.

Everyone gasp! Ranma felt like he has been hit with Ryoga's punches a million times, however he felt no physical pain, but reading Akane's quote broke his heart into a million pieces.

To be continued...

I am encouraging everyone to comment on Akane's quote on the review section as if it is


	2. Chapter 2: Ranma's Reaction

I do not own Ranma 1/2, Facebook and The Humans of New York page. I am just doing this for fun so don't sue me.I just want to incorporate the pages on my story. However in this story, I used Tokyo instead of NY. Also nerima is in tokyo.

So, if you are using a pc or tablet, you can see that the cover picture of this story is Aragaki yui, the actress who played Akane in the live action film. I think this would be a nice picture and portrayal of Akane's image in the Humans of Tokyo page. So this is the image of Akane in the story. As for Ranma, well, let's just say he is Kaku kento (Ranma's live action male version) in this.

I also found a nice theme song for this story: "Kokuhaku" there is also a cute doujinshi of Ranma and Akane, check it out here: watch?v=qJMmbEEixKk

Now on with the story:

Ranma suddenly ran out of the house with the whole family still speechless. He ran and ran until he stopped under the familiar bridge of which he sometimes spent fighting, contemplating and training. He checked on his phone and look at the HOT (Humans of Tokyo) page and saw the girl who made his life chaotic and yet beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful.

There were still so many people liking her image and at the same time many comments. Ofocurse Ranma knew for certain that not all comments will be friendly. Some commented that if she loves him she should fight for their love. Others says that she is too young to be married. Some says that her groom to be is a total asshole and jackass and that she should leave him. As much as Ranma wants to be mad with these comments, he could not, because he knows he can be a jerk and he was a jerk during their wedding day. Some people also commented that She will find someone more suited than the unknown guy in her life. However, what made Ranma's blood boil are the comments from men who thinks Akane is hot, if she likes she can date them instead. Some even asks for her number and address, and some wanted her to be their girlfriend.

Ranma could not help but screamed, THAT DAMN GIRL! She did not have to say this to the whole social media. What in the world? I don't know what is happening inside her thick head! Now there will be more men who will go after her. He was scared that there might be stalkers lurking around just to get to know the girl better. The whole situation made him angry but at the same time he could not help but feel the pain as well. In reality he just wants to hug her tight and tell he loves her over and over again. But He is weak when it comes to words, he does not know how to express his feelings especially to that damn Tomboy.

Ranma then decided to call Akane, it was already almost 6 in the evening, she should be heading home by now. Akane's phone keeps on ringing but no one is answering it. He decided to text her then.

"Hey, where are you? Nice of you tell the whole wide world about us, (insert sarcasm face)

After a few minutes of waiting, there were still no answer but what bothered him is that ,he knew his text message was already read by Akane.

He was hurting inside as well...

Next chapter the heart to heart talk of Ranma and Akane…


End file.
